Pokémon Genesis
by XxKanexX
Summary: This is the story of a Pokémon trainer in the land of Sinnoh!


In the world of Pokémon, a glorious story is about to unfold. A young boy, named Kane, who lives in a small community called Twinleaf town, is about to find out what the world of Pokémon truely has to offer. In a way he never thought possible. This is his adventure, in the land of Sinnoh!

A flock of Starly flew over head, while a young boy sat under a lone tree on a hill by a lake. The water of the lake glistened, and the boy simply looked at it, his gaze taking in the crystal blue beauty of the water. The boy smiled and out of the blue his mother called out to him, "Kane, hunny! Dinner will be ready soon!"

"Okay mom," the young boy, Kane, yelled back. "I'll be in soon, just let me enjoy the peace and quiet a little longer!" Kane turned his head to the lake, once again observing the crystal water, hies eyes basking in the ambiance. He stood and looked to the sky, noticing that the flock of Starly that had been circling over head had gone, and that, is when he heard the sream. The sream that would change his life.

"Shit," Kane said to himself, and ran to the source of the scream. He ran hard, hoping to get to the source in time, when he saw a man being attacked by the flock of Starly from before.

"Help me please, The man said to him. "My briefcase! Inside are three Pokéballs! Grab one and help me out please!"

"Right," Kane said and ran to the briefcase, kicking it with all his might and knocking it into the air, causing the contents to spill out. He cought one of the falling Pokéballs with a swing of his arm and hastily clicked the button on the front, expanding the Pokéball. "Go! Whoever you are," Kane said as he did a side hand toss of the Pokéball. Out popped the Pokémon, Chimchar. "A Chimchar, huh," Kane asked himself, a shake in his voice. "I'll settle with what I've got! Chimchar, attack that Starly! Ember!"

The Chimchar jumped high and gloriously in to the air, its head pulled back before it let forth a cry of its own name and spewed a rain of red-hot embers down on one of the Starly. It landed softly after the attack, what appeared to be a smirk on its face, as it cried out its own name one again.

"Bitchin'," Kane called ecstatically. "Now, Chimchar! Do an all out fist and foot attack on the other Starly!" Chimchar complied and lept into the air, swinging its foot with a hard force, slamming it into the side of a Starly's head. The Starly cried out it pain, being thrust through the air and slammed into the lake, bounicing over the water cleanly like a skipping stone. "Now, Chimchar! Punch the last Starly!" Chimchar swung its arm throuth the air, his fist cleanched tightly, a blaze incasing it as it slammed into the Starly's belly, causing it to cough up a small lugi of blood, as it cried out in agony.

"Whoa! Chimchar...you know Firepunch," Kane asked the Chimchar, shock in his voice. Chimchar looked at him, smiling.

"Th...thank you," The man finally said. "My name is Professor Rowan, but you can just call me Professor, or, Rowan, if you prefer."

"My name kane," Our hero said, extending his hand out to Rowan. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything! I owe you my life," Professor Rowan said, shaking Kane's hand. "What is it you need?"

"Well," Kane said, hesitation in his voice once again. "This Chimchar, can I have it?"

"Of course, in fact, that Chimchar was meant to be given to a beginning trainer in the first place."

"Really?! I can!" Kane literally jumped for joy, holding up Chimchar as he did so. "Did ya' hear that Chimchar? You get to be my first Pokémon!" Chimchar jumped onto Kane's shoulder and held his neck, leaning back. "I get the feeling this is the beginning of a long friendship," Kane said happily. "Time to show mom!"

"Kane," Professor Rowan called out. "When you're done, come by my lab, I have something for you!"

Kane ran as fast as he could toward his home, Chimchar still on his shoulder, holding on for dear life. Kane approached a steep hill, and immediately at the edge, jumped off and landed on a roof, sliding down on his feet and off the roof, he landed on a tree branch. The branch bended down and kicked up, sending Kane through the air into an aerial cartwheel, he landed safely on his feet, and ran toward the door of his house, slamming it open. "Mom," Kane called out, his voice echoing through the house.

His mom ran into the room and quickly noticed the Chimchar on his shoulder she screached, "Eeeeek! How CUTE! Is that Pokémon yours?"

"Sure is, and it's really strong," Kane said proudly. "Which is...why I came," Kane said, a bit of sadness in his voice. "Mom, now that I have this Pokémon, I'm gonna leave Twinleaf for bigger and better things. I'm gonna miss you mom." A small tear slid down Kane's cheek at that moment.

"Oh don't cry you little baby," Kane's mother exclaimed teasingly. "I knew this day would come, and I'm glad it did so soon. You finally get a chance to see the world, like I did when I was your age. When do you plan on leaving? I wanna prepare a great dinner for you!"

"I'll leave tomorrow morning, so might as well start that dinner now, I have to go see someone, bye," Kane shouted to his mom as he ran out the door. "Wait a second...I don't know where the hell to go!"

A few hours later, Kane finally arrived at Rowan's hill-top lab. He walked in the door and looked around, the enviornment strange to him. Highe-tech equipment and computers galore blanketed the building. "Wow, it's like I'm in a science-fiction movie," Kane said, his mand sponging up the area around him. "This place is a trip, huh, Chimchar?" Chim char nodded and made a monkey like sound.

"Ah Kane," Prfessor Rowan said from behind Kane. "I'm glad you could make it, please come here."

Kane walked to Professor Rowan, and with anticipation he said, "So...what is it you want to give me Ro? I can't wait to see it!" Prfoessor Rowan reached into a desk drawer, and out of it he pulled five Pokéballs and a strange red device.

He handed the balls and the device to Kane and said, "These Pokéballs are obviously for catching Pokémon, and this, the Pokédex, is for viewing information on Pokémon that you may encounter in your travels. I hope they'll be of great use to you."

Kane smiled, the fact that he would finally see the world's great beauty a welcome releaf to him. "I'm sure they will, right Chimchar?" Chimchar nodded and smiled.

After a good nights sleep, Kane awakened, Chimchar had slept on his belly that night. He stood up and Chimchar slid off, catching itself on the side of his bed. Kane walked down to his living room, as his mom had told him to in the morning. Sitting on the table, he noticed, was a set of clothes. He didn't hesitate to rush up to his room and dress quickly into the new clothes. "Chimchar," Kane said, looking at his partner, "it's time to go. Follow me."

Kane walked slowly to his window and slid it open. He jumped out onto a branch, and Chimchar followed. Afterwards, he cautiously reached over and slide the window down, then jumped out of the tree, Chimchar on his shoulder. Slowly, Kane walked away, trying not to wake his mom. "Chimchar, say bye to Twinleaf. We won't be back for a long time," Kane said, his head turned to his partner while he sat on his shoulder, a smile placed across both the faces.

After a short time of walking, Kane stood upon a hill that overlooked Twinleaf Town. As he gazed down upon it, he thought once more of how he would be gone for a long time. "Well Chimchar," said Kane, a small amount of depression in his voice as he truned around. "Time to go. We have a lot to look forward to, no point in gettin' all sentimental. You ready?"

Chimchar nodded and cried its name out loud. Kane walked along the golden dirt path, heading wherever the wind led him. After a while of seemingly pointless walking, Kane and Chimchar sat next to a rock and tossed out a picnic mat on the ground. "Damn Chimchar. This is a lot harder than people make it out to be, huh," Kane said to Chimchar, somehow able to hold a conversation with it as if he understood it. Chimchar said something, in its own way, which seemed to infuriate Kane. "Huh?! I am NOT a pussy! It's just this isn't exactly what I was expecting and...," Kane hesitated for a moment. "Did you hear that? The bushes, there's something in them. Use Ember on them to flush whatever it is out." Chimchar complied, and let loose a flurry of golden-red embers at the bush, a cry bursting from the bushes like a sonic boom.

Kane ran over to the bush to see just what they had attacked, when he found it, "An Eevee," Kane said. "It's hurt, but there's now way we did all of this. Chimchar, get me the first aid kit!" Chimchar nodded and grabbed their first aid get, running over to Kane with it. "Thanks," Kane whispered to Chimchar. He grabbed a potion and bandages from the kit and looked at Eevee, speaking to it calmingly. " Alright, I can't lie. this is gonna sting, but I guarantee you it'll be worth it." Eevee, to weak to even mutter, just lay unmovingly. Kane held the potion above Eevee and sprayed it across its wounds, rapping its abdomen and right back paw in a bandages, as well as its right ear.

"Now just rest up," Kane said, pointing the Pokédex toward Eevee and pressing it on.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon," The Pokédex 'said'. "Eevee has more evolutions than any other Pokémon, with seven seperate options. It is very docile and quick to befriend anyone. Eevee is very rare, and is craved by many trainers, due to it's power upon evoluion."

Kane looked at the injured Pokémon and asked himself, "Heh, rare huh?" "I'd catch it, but it just wouldn't feel right, know what I mean Chimchar? I think it's been through enough already anyway. Who am I to just up and toss a Pokéball at it. I'd wanna fight it fairly and...huh?" Kane was shocked to see Eevee forcing itself to stand. "Whoa," Kane said, baffled.

Eevee simply looked at him, growling. Kane sighed and said, "You wanna fight, huh? If you really want it, c'mon Chimchar, time to make a new friend!" Chimchar ran infront of Kane, facing Eevee with a lust for battle in its eyes. Eevee made no hesitation to charge at Chimchar with a strong Takedown. "Chimchar," Kane shouted to his partner. "Jump to dodge then use a downward Firepunch!" Chimchar did as it was told, and leapt into the air just as Eevee was about to hit it. It then pulled its fist back after balling it and engulfing it in a blaze. A swung down its fist, propelling it down into Eevee's back. Eevee, despite the fact that it was clearly severely injured, showed no sign of stopping.

"Persistant little bastard, aren't you?" Kane, wanting to end this quickly, grabbed a Pokéball and clicked the button on its front, expanding it. "Go! Pokéball," Kane shouted, as he tossed the Pokéball at Eevee, the button clicking against it and opening the ball, pulling Eevee in with a red light. Immediately, however, the ball opened and Eevee emerged. "Damn," Kane snickered, annoyed by the Pokémon's persistance. "I'll get you yet!" "Chimchar! Use Will-o-Wisp!" Chimchar pulled its head back and thrust it forward, a blue fireball spewing out and slamming into Eevee. "Now! Use Firepunch!" Chimchar balled its fist and swunt in a sideward thrust toward Eevee, only this time, its fist was covered in lightning. "A Thunderpunch?! You never cease to amaze me Chimchar!" Once Chimchar's fist made impact, a small amount of lightning flickered around Eevee's body, paralyzing it. "Now! Let's rock," Kane shouted and bent back his arm, tossing forward the Pokéball from before. "Welcome aboard!" The Pokéball hit Eevee and pulled it in, only this time, with different results. Eevee was held in, and captured.

"Wow," Kane said to himself, amazed at how well both he and his partner had performed. "Look's like we have a new friend Chimchar."

Kane and Chimchar got acquainted with Eevee and eventually packed up, setting off once again. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, ntil from the top of a hill they could see a town. "Huh, according to the map, this is Firescar City," Kane said, while reading the map, his eyes moving back and forth. "Appearently, it got its name when half the town burned to the ground, and scarred the ground to the point where most plants couldn't grow. Although you wouldn't know it from lookin' at it. It's gorgeous, plant's and streams everywhere, let's go check it out!" Kane leapt forward and bagen to slide down the hill crouched down looking to the side. He slid down quickly and shortly before he hit the bottom, he jumped, landing in the middle of a small pond.

Kane snickerd, "Gah, just my luck, now all of my shit's soaked! This isn't good, guess I'll just buy some more stuff." He walked out of the pond and swung himself back and forth like a dog, kicking the water off of him.

The water he flung off hit a girl standing close by. She creamed, "Waah?! I'm all wet! Oh no! That wasn't nice mister!"

Kane simply looked at the girl and said, "Wasn't mean either."

"Fine! We'll settle this with a Pokémon Battle! Or are you chicken? Bock-bock," The girl said, tauntingly.

"What ever," Kane nonchalantly muttered. "First, what's your name?"

"Dawn," She exclaimed, poiting to Kane. "And don't you forget it!"

Kane sighed and said, "What ever! Let's just get on with the battle!" Kane clicked one of his Pokéballs and tossed it. "Let's rock! Eevee!" Eevee came free of its Pokéball and with a cry of its name, braced itself for battle.

"Go," Dawn shouted, rather loudly. "Piplup!"

"Alright! Eevee! Use Sand Attack!" Eevee swung around, sweeping its tail against the ground and sending a large cloud of dust and dirt, blanketing Piplup. "Now," Kane ordered. "While it can't see, use Iron Tail," Kane finished. Eevee ran at the cloud of dust, its tail glowing silver like metal. It leapt and swung its tail down, slamming it into the Piplup, knocking it through the air. The Piplup quickly gained its composure, however, and landed on its feet.

"Good job Piplup! Now use Peck," Dawn shouted to Pilup, and it ran toward Eevee, head out and beak glowing white. The attack slammed into Eevee, pushing it back, but not knocking it down. Eevee then charged at Piplup with an unordered Takedown. But, just as it was about to make contact, Piplup jumped out of the way, and Eevee slammed into a rock.

"Eevee," Kane shouted worried. "Damn, Eevee's persistance is gonna get the better of it, and it's gonna get hurt. I have to end this now." "Eevee," Kane shouted once more. "Use Shadow Ball!" Eevee reared its head back and then shot it forward, sending a full power blast of darkness at Piplup. It tried to dodge, but to no avail, the attack hit it with full force, instantly knocking it out.


End file.
